Finding Lost Loves and Surviving on the Run
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: Yes, she was dead. But that didn't stop her from being right in front of him. It was about as likly as, say, being arrested for no reason and waking up on some secret prisoner plane. Oh, wait. That's right. That's where he was right now. With Eden.


**I'm only writing this because of the Greys Anatomy season finale, which might not make much sense to people that don't watch it, but still.**

**Also, Eden was an awesome character I thought, and its fan fiction, so I'm choosing to bring her back to life.**

**Would anyone actually think I owned Heroes if I didn't say this? I don't own Heroes. **

Peter ripped through the restraints easily, once he had taken Mohinder's power.

He looked to Claire as he started pulling off the hoods and turning off the drugs.

Claire motioned silently towards the guards, and Peter took a breath and nodded, stalking towards them.

Mohinder also freed himself, standing up and helping Claire free the prisoners.

He pulled the hood off one small person, and froze, a single word escaping his lips as he hurried to remove the tube that was drugging her from her nose.

"Eden?"

He hurriedly tore the restrains off the small wrists as he turned his head towards the struggle between the guards and Peter, and rose to help him.

It couldn't be Eden. Sarah. Whoever she had been. Because whoever had lived in the same building as him, had helped with his research, had been a friend to him, was dead. The FBI had said so, Bennet had said so.

Yet there she was.

Although, he thought, as Tracy's face caught the corner of his vision as he swung at a guard, Niki was dead also. He hadn't known she had had a sister.

With Eden, he hadn't even known- well, anything.

He froze in pain as a taser hit him, he turned towards the direction it came from to see a guard lying on the ground. He thought he was unconscious.

Another guard was heading towards Peter, who was freeing Tracy, when he froze at the command of a soft voice.

"Stop."

Mohinder turned towards the voice, to see it had come from Eden, who was now standing and staring at the guard with a strange look on her face.

"Don't fight them."

The guard nodded, and dropped his weapons.

Eden turned towards the guard lying on the ground, fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep."

He closed his eyes and relaxed. Eden looked to Mohinder.

"Free the rest."

Her voice was different on the last command, and Mohinder couldn't put his finger on why. Although, it appeared it was because she had some sort of power. Unless the guards had been more intimidated by Eden than him and Peter attacking them, which, truly, seemed unlikely.

He watched her as she bent to scoop up a weapon dropped by one of the guards and head towards the cockpit. "Eden!" he called out. She turned, which didn't make him feel so sure about the theory that she was not actually Eden. "You're dead." he said weakly.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said sadly. "Free the prisoners."

..

Mohinder was still staring at Eden.

She was avoiding staring at him. At even looking at him. He had known she was dead, so he probably knew she had lied to him. Also, there was the phone call she had made to him before she went into Sylar's cell; and then using her power in front of him.

She shivered. She used her power much more than she had when she worked for the Company; although she used it less than she did before she worked for them.

She had to admit it was the first time she had commanded someone to land a plane well her old boss was busy being in shock over his daughter trying to hijack a plane with his old employee whom he thought was dead. A government plane. That she was a prisoner on.

But the plane had landed. In the middle of a clearing in the forest. Crashed was more like it, but really. They were all wearing orange jumpsuits, and their noses still hurt from having tubes full of drugs being shoved up them.

So Eden had commanded Noah and the pilot that she was pretty sure had no idea what was actually going on to not follow them, and all the fugitives had escaped.

Eden was more shocked about that than the fact the government had arrested her.

So now it was her and the eleven others that had been on the plane.

They had ran a while in the dark, through the woods, until one of the men suggested they stop for, in his words, _one god damned second, before he dropped dead_.

Eden leaned against a tree well everyone sat. It didn't take long before someone spoke the question they all wanted to know answers to.

"Why were we all arrested?" Peter asked, looking towards the people he had known previously.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I've never even gotten so much as a parking ticket, so, you know, I was framed or something." a blonde girl with her hair braided tightly against her head said.

Eden nodded. "It's because of whatever you can do."

"What I can do?" the girl looked frightened.

Eden nodded. "Your power. We all have one, I'm going to assume. It's the only reason I can think of for Noah Bennet being on the plane." She saw Claire flinch.

The blond girl with braids swallowed. "I can change things. Make them... whatever I want. Like new clothes. Or money."

Eden nodded. "Molecular transformation. Whats your name?"

The girl shifted her weight nervously. "Patricia Offey."

"I'm Eden. I can make people do what I tell them to." Might as well go with full disclosure, if they were planning on running from the government.

"Eden? Don't you mean Sarah?"

Mohinder's voice cut through the silence.

"I haven't been Sarah since my house burned down with my stepmother inside." She said softly.

"You're dead." he said again.

"Yeah."

He turned to her. "How are you here? Sylar killed you."

Eden shifted her eyes to the darkness of the forest. "I was nice to a woman who could produce illusions. Apparently not many people were. She saw me go into Sylar's cell. She... she figured what was going to happen. So she made it look like I shot myself, made them find my body, followed my 'body' until it was cremated. Then she just replaced it with... ash, I guess. I was relocated, by Linderman. He figured that if Sylar found out I wasn't dead, he would hunt me down. Linderman and Candice- the one who saved me- were the only ones who knew I was alive. They really didn't want to risk Sylar getting my power. And Linderman died, and so did Candice. So... I just started over."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"That sucks." Patricia commented.

Peter stood. "We better get going. They'll be looking for us."

"Whoever 'they' are." Tracy muttered.

**So. I found this in my laptop and... I'm posting it.**

**As I'm already working on a Heroes FanFiction and a Heroes/NCIS crossover right now, I might not get another chapter of this up any time soon. Or maybe I will tomorrow. I never know when it comes to my writing.**

**My birthday is this Sunday, and reviews would be good presents...**


End file.
